Gajevy Week 2017 stories!
by SnowMadien
Summary: Stories for Gajevy week will be posted here! Chapter 1 firefighter au


Gajeel stared up at the plain white ceiling of the Dragon house 4 fire station, thinking about her. It was half past midnight yet his body couldn't sleep rather he was awaking thinking of the one person who had made him the man he was today.

Never in his whole life could he imagine that he would ever be happy, that he would ever have peace with himself and the world. He was once a fierce and formidable member of the Phantom Lord, selling drugs, doing drugs and hooking up with just about anyone he wanted to, even getting what he wanted when he wanted.

Until he met her. She wasn't afraid of him like most people. Rather, she offered up her small apartment to him one cold snowy night, after he had been shot in the shoulder. At time she was just a nurse in training now but soon became head of trauma department. What she didn't know after that fateful night was how he began to watch over her from the shadows and slowly she began to break his iron cold heart. She was the reason why he had decided to leave the gang and become a different man. She made him do the one thing he had never done in his life and that was fight for something. When his past nearly took her from him he did everything in his power to get her back; from that day forward he knew that she was the one.

It wasn't easy but no that the looked back upon it he wouldn't have changed a single thing. Now he just wanted to go back home to her, after spending nearly a two weeks since he had last seen her, thanks to the recent firestorms plaguing Fiore. He still couldn't get the sharp smell of the burning cinder and lingering smoke out of his hair or his skin.

Closing his eyes he pictured her, her velvet lips, soft blue hair and her creamy skin. But her eyes were the ones he would love to see the most they were a beautiful amber and full of life.

Slowly, he began to feel the pull of sleep when a sharp bell yanked him from his trance. Without even thinking he raced out of bed and to the truck. Sliding down the poll he quickly grabbed his gear and began to put to on.

"Gajeel there is a house fire over in Magnolia!" Natsu yelled as he put on his helmet and jumped into the truck with him.

"Do you know where?" he yelled as Sting started the truck and began pull out into the sleeping city. Without out any of the normal daylight traffic it was easier for Sting to driver faster and go thru red lights with ease.

Natsu paused at what he was about to say " All I know is that it's near Sycamore road."

Gajeel's breathing hitched, they lived in that area and he prayed to whatever God there was that Levy was alright. He quickly began to mentally prepare himself as Chief Laxus began to issue out orders but, Gajeel wasn't listening. His heart had stopped when he saw the truck turn onto his street and stop directly in front of his own house. A large victorian mansion that he had bought from the bank at a cheap price since it was a bit of a fixer upper. But it was a beautiful maroon red that hid behind the large oak and pine trees that surrounded it.

Smoke was billowing out of every crack and crevice he noticed that orange flames were escaping out of the basement. Without warning he blotted out of the truck only to be grabbed by Rouge and Erik to keep him from blindly running towards the smoking building,

"Let me go!" He growled "WHERE IS SHE?!" He screamed he desperately looked for her but saw no sign of his beloved.

"Gajeel get your head in the game if you want to save Levy!" Laxus snapped, Rouge and Erik released Gajeel and quickly went to help out Sting and Natsu with the hoses. "Listen you are going in with Natsu. Since you know the lay out better you stand the best chance of finding her. From what I'm told the fire is in the basement now get your ass masked up and in there!" Within seconds he and Natsu had their tanks on and broke down his door. Smoke poured out of it's new exit and the two men made their way in. Gajeel knew for a fact that both his woman and his cat were upstairs sleeping in the master.

"Hey we need to get out of here stat! I don't think the floor is going to hold much longer!" Natsu said while testing the flooring with his ax.

"Listen Pyro you grab Lily and I'll get Levy." The two made their way up and found the master bedroom with the door open and lying on the ground was Levy passed out with Lily next to her. It was obvious that she had tried to escaped but the smoke had taken it's toll on her and his pet.

"Shit this is bad she might have been asleep when it started!" Natsu quickly scooped up Lily while Gajeel picked up Levy bridal style. A groaning and a snap echoed behind them and they realized that the stairs had gone out.

"Oh fuck this is bad. Gajeel is there another way-" Natsu didn't finish what he was about to say as Gajeel yanked him into the room and out towards a large balcony. Ivy covered the side of the large house which grew on white colored steal that had been fastened into the side.

"Get down the side and I'll hand you them!" He yelled. Without a word Natsu made a made climb down, the moment his feet hit the ground Gajeel had tossed him Lily. Another snapping sound rang out and he looked back and saw that the flames were spreading faster than he had thought.

"Gajeel, hurry this house is going to come down any second!" Natsu hollered. Gajeel adjusted Levy so that she hung from his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Giving one final look back he saw that everything he had and every memory that was created in the house going up in flames. He climbed down and both men bolted towards the front of the house. He quickly yanked off his masked and quickly put it on her face, he realized that Levy wasn't breathing.

"Damn it Levy, breathe!" he begged as he began to do CPR on her. He couldn't dare lose her again. What felt like an eternity he heard a small gasp of air saw that her eyes were beginning to open.

"Levy!" He pulled her into a tight hug as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Ga-Gajeel?"

"I'm here Lev, I'm here." He whispered, a soft hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see the EMT's had arrived. Giving them a short nod he allowed the men to do their work.

"I'm going with-" He began to say.

"No you aren't Redfox you've got a job to do!" Laxus barked out, fire pooled into his gut as he stormed over to the Chief.

"Don't give me lip Gajeel we are here to fight this fire not hitch a ride with the medics." Resisting the urge to knock Laxus's teeth out he gave a sigh and grabbed another house and started to kill the fire that was destroying his home.

 _Time skip five hours_

Sittinging in Levy's room Gajeel waited for her to come out of her slumber. The minute the fire had been put out the whole group had gone to the hospital to check on Levy. However, only Gajeel was permitted to see her at the current moment.

Ash and soot covered her face as she lied peacefully on her bone white bed. A soft knock stirred him from his vigilant watch.

"Porlyusica." He greeted.

"Doctor Porlyusica." She corrected "She'll be able to go home be tomorrow. Only a few burns and her hands and legs along with a dangerous amount of smoke inhalation." She read from the cart.

"Also tell her that she will be granted paid leave by the hospital for the next week, along with a check up needed in three." She stated.

"Wait why does she need a check up?" He asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself." She handed him Levy's medical chart and as he began to read down the list he stopped at a single word.

"No way.." he whispered, Levy was four weeks pregnant. A part of him was stunned and yet beyond joyful. He was going to be a father!

"Gajeel?" A breath voice whispered. He looked over to Levy and saw that she was waking.

"Hey short stack." He stood up and hugged her tightly fearing that she would turn into smoke and leave him.

"I'm just thankful that you're alive." Tears began to roll down his face as he tightened his hold on her.

"I thought I was going to lose you, like everyone else in my life." The mere thought of losing her was unbearable.

"I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here with you no matter what," he pulled back and kissed her hard. Her lips tasted of smoke and tears he didn't want to let go wanted to hold her forever.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He demanded as soon as they broke apart. Levy paused to think for a second before realizing what Gajeel was asking

"I wanted to be sure that I was. I had an appointment today with Doctor Porlyusica but guess that didn't happen." Gajeel softly kissed her as he smiled.

"I'm going to be a father!" He laughed as they kissed.

A slight cough had broke them apart, standing in the doorway was the rest of his team and in Natsu's arm was an ash covered Lily.

"Lily!" They both happily yelled. The cat bolted out of Natsu's grasp and into the couple's loving arms and began to purr contently.

"So Redfox when should I tell Mira that she's knocked up?" Levy turned a bright red and Gajeel choked at Laxus's comment.

"Just tell her to keep it small, I don't want nothing out of control like the last birthday party she threw!" he snapped.

"Shit, where the hell are we now going to live?" he realized with their home gone they had no place to go.

"Don't worry I got your guys covered. Gramps is selling a private home on the edge of Magnolia. It's got land and the house isn't that big but for a family it's perfect."

"You don't have-"  
"Redfox shut up, you saved my ass once and now I think it's time to return the favor!" Laxus barked, soon everyone was either sitting on the chairs or on the floor to sleep. Porlyusica didn't bother kicking them out as they were all more than exhausted and deserving of the sleep. Gajeel had crawled into Levy's bed and held her tightly. With Lily sleeping in the crook of Levy's arm.

Even though life had been hard for Gajeel never in his world would he change it if it meant to never see Levy. Every hardship, every bump, every crack only made him fight harder for the life he now had. And that was the life he couldn't have never imagined without her.

 **A/N Hey everyone this is for the Gajevy bonus day on tumbler hope you guys enjoyed it I sure as hell loved writing this one. Please leave a review on it to let me now what you guys think, thank you!**


End file.
